


The Threesome Talk

by SteelRigged



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, lots of dirty talk, lots of talk about sex, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelRigged/pseuds/SteelRigged
Summary: This was prompt on Tumblr. A future Oliver and Felicity had to travel back in time, we don't care why or how. At one point Oliver is in a room with Future!Felicity and Now!Felicity and looks at them, then asks, "Has anyone else thought about this before?"So this is total drabble where they talk about threesomes.





	

Future!Oliver and both Felicitys were riding in the elevator, headed down to the lair. The air was tense, because while Future!Oliver and Future!Felicity were solidly together, Now!Felicity and Now!Oliver were just as completely broken up. Obviously things were going to shift dramatically, but no one (a.k.a. the Future!Queens) was allowed to tell anyone else anything that happened between now and then.

Halfway down Now!Felicity got a text that made her frown and furrow her brow.

“Sorry about this,” she said, then pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator. “We need to wait it out for a while, secrets, paradoxes, etc. In sum, we are stuck. I don’t know for how long.”

The elevator was quiet. Everyone fidgeted a little.

“Anyone else ever thought about this scenario before?” Future!Oliver asked, an awkward smile on his face. Both Felicitys glared at him. “Just me then,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. There might have been a slight blush under his stubble. Or it might have just been the slightly off color light of the elevator.

Now!Felicity snorted, exasperated. “I can't believe you just said that. Because yuck."

Future!Felicity nodded. "And if I was going to have a threesome it wouldn’t be with just another version of myself.”

“What it if was two of me?” Future!Oliver asked playfully. Future!Felicity whacked him in the chest.

“That's worse,” Now!Felicity said rolling her eyes. “You'd just end up arguing with yourself; facing off against your doppelganger for dominance. Not my favorite scenario.”

Future!Oliver tilted his head and looked at her curiously, “You have a favorite threesome scenario?”

Suddenly, Future!Felicity’s eyes grew wide and she swallowed a gasp. She grabbed the arm of her other self in a panic. “You have to get the elevator going again!”

“But it’s not safe,” Now!Felicity said. 

“No, No, No, you don’t understand,” Future!Felicity said urgently, “I just remembered what happens in this elevator. And it is the Most. Embarrassing. Thing. Ever.”

“Well if you remember it, then it’s part of the time line, so it has to happen even if it is embarrassing,” Now!Felicity countered.

“Easy for you to say. You don’t know what this conversation is going to be like. I remember being you! And I remember ignoring me, and thinking, wouldn’t it be fun to taunt him, because you think it’s all so impossible. But she’s staying with us right now. Future now.”

“Sara?” Future!Oliver asked, Looking from one Felicity to the other. “You have a favorite threesome fantasy about Sara?” 

Future!Felicity turned and started banging on the door, yelling for help. Then she started trying to pry the control panel open.

Now!Felicity sighed. This was for the integrity of the time line right? Not just because smug Future!Oliver was smug in a way that made her feel weird inside. Or because seeing her future self so happy while she was currently so sad was disorienting, and kind of made her want to lash out. Why not shift a little of the sad awkwardness from now to then, right? 

“Sara propositioned me once,” Now!Felicity said turning to Oliver. “Actually it was more than once, but it was only once that I said yes.”

Oliver’s eyes bulged a little and and he swallowed dryly. “You said yes?”

Future!Felicity became very still and put her head against the wall of the elevator not looking at either of them.

“It was just before she left town the first time,” Now!Felicity said, cockily. “She stopped by my apartment with a bottle of red wine and said that she’d ended things with you and was leaving. We talked for a while, and then she kissed me, and then we did more than kiss, and then she was gone in the morning.”

Oliver wet his lips and looked back and forth between the two Felicity’s “And that’s it?”

“Well then she died,” Now!Felicity said exasperated, “and when she came back to life she became a time traveling legend, so there wasn’t really an opportunity for more.”

“Did you want more?” Oliver asked, his voice rising slightly.

Now!Felicity blushed. “I think about it sometimes.” She leveled her gaze at him, forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t her Oliver. “It’s the best one night stand I’ve ever had," she said, and only then remembered that the Oliver in front of her wasn't the man currently regretting what he didn't have. This was was a future man who, she'd gotten back together with. 

“Hmm,” Future!Oliver said. “I um, um,….huh!” he reached up to adjust a tie that he wasn’t wearing. “This is not what I was expecting to happen on this elevator.” Future!Oliver took a step back and putting his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. When he opened them his mouth had a wicked twist. “So is Sara on your Salmon Ladder greatest hits then?”

Now!Felicity gaped and turned to Future!Felicity “You’ve told him about our masturbation mental play list!” 

“I tried to warn you that this was going to be embarrassing!” Future!Felicity hissed back.

“So I’ll take that as a yes,” Future!Oliver said with a smirk. He rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, he leaned a shoulder sideways into Future!Felicity's back. "Fair warning, Sweetest Heart, I'm going to get all the details about that night out of you when we're alone again."

Her forehead was still against the control panel, but she blushed to the top of her ears. Even the back of her neck got slightly pink. 

His smirk grew into a full sized grin. "So did your threesome fantasy start after that night, or did it start earlier?” he teased.

“What! No!” Now!Felicity said, a bit too vigorously. “I mean yes the two of you were gorgeous when you sparred, but like the three of us, I mean- _pfft._ No. I did not think about it. I don't think about it.”

Future!Felicity turned, crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. “Of course, I thought about it,” she said. “All the time. The forever shirtless time. But you and I were always complicated enough, and when we were less complicated, Sara was never around.”

“All the time?” Future!Oliver repeated,giving her a rather intense stare.

“Well," she huffed, "considering what you are about to tell me, it was hard to get the idea out of my head.” 

“What is he about to tell me? What are you about to tell me?” Now!Felicity asked.

Future!Oliver swallowed. He looked at Future!Felicity and she rolled her eyes. “It’s for the time-line, so you can't get embarrassed now. You told me,” she pointed at herself, “so now you have to tell...me,” she said as she pointed at Now!Felicity. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Future!Felicity, accepting her challenge. He turned around confidently to face the other version of the woman. The version who was still angry and fighting with him. “Well,” he said, calmly, “I guess you should know that Sara suggested we seduce you, back when she and I were dating. More than once. We talked about it a lot, actually.”

“What! No!” Now!Felicity said.

Future!Felicity rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. “I can’t believe how surprised I was by that idea. This is mortifying.”

Future!Oliver snorted and gave Future!Felicity a loving look. Now!Felicity glared at them, and Future!Felicity looked away embarrassed. 

Future!Oliver took a step toward Future!Felicity. “I just want to double check something, Honey. What I tell you,” he pointed at Now!Felicity, who eyed him suspiciously, “about Sara and I is going to become something you fantasize about until…”

She gave him a smoldering look over the top of her glasses and he pulled in a labored inhale, matching the heat of her expression.

“And how much do I tell you?” he asked.

“You weren’t particularly circumspect,” she replied

“And this is okay in the time-line, even though for her," he pointed at Now!Felicity, again "we’re broken up?”

“I never stopped thinking about you. That’s part of why we ended up back together,” Future!Felicity said.

“Traitor,” Now!Felicity blurted.

“But," Future!Felicity continued, cocking an eyebrow at him, "if you don’t want that to happen you could always hold back.” 

Oliver licked his lips. “For the future, then,” he said and turned his attention to Now!Felicity. “So the night you took a bullet for Sara,” he started, taking a step toward the younger woman. “She suggested that we take you home and, look after you.”

Now!Felicity nodded. “Medically. Because I was shot.”

Oliver lips quirked up into the hint of smile. “What she said was more like _I want to lick all the frosting off that cupcake, and I know you do, too._ ”

“Oh!” Now!Felicity squeaked. “But she was wrong. I mean, you didn’t. Not then.” 

“Oh I wanted, too,” Oliver said, giving her a look that made her stomach drop and her knees quiver. He leaned in and she tried to take a step back but hit the elevator wall instead. “I wanted to from the first moment I saw you. I thought constantly about kissing up from the crest of your in-sole to the gap in your thighs, or starting at that place behind your ear and working my way slowly down your spine.” 

Future!Felicity sighed in the background. “I love that," she muttered.” 

Oliver’s smile twitched slightly wider, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Now!Felicity who was was staring up at him agape. “But I didn’t want Sara to know how much I wanted,” he paused and looked up and down her slowly, “to lick off all your frosting, so I told her that I didn’t think you’d be into it.”

“Well, umm, that’s, at the time, yea,” Now!Felicity mumbled.

“Sara didn’t drop it, though. Probably because I couldn’t completely hide my,” he took a shallow breath, “ _reaction_ when she brought it up." His voice had dropped by an octave. "She liked to talk about it, especially when we were, um, warming up” he shot a look over his shoulder to Future!Felicity who rolled her eyes, exasperated. 

“Like when you were sparring?” Now!Felicity asked desperately.

“He doesn’t mean exercising and you know it,” Future!Felicity said. “They talked about you, me, us, while they were fucking. Because he liked it. He liked hearing Sara talk about the three of us in a tryst.” She waived her hand in the air, gesturing for Oliver to continue.

Oliver looked back at Now!Felicity. He seemed more at ease. In fact he seemed down right amused.

“So Sara used to tell me about her fantasies. She liked the idea of us stalking you. The plan was that she would press you back up against me. And I was supposed to hold your elbows trapped while she kissed you and undressed you,” he looked down at the heaving buttons Now!Felicity's shirt pointedly, “I was supposed to hold you up while she did everything she could to make you moan. Even back then, Sara, just knew that you would have really sensitive nipples. She talked about kissing your breasts slowly, holding them in her hand and swirling the nipple with her tongue until your eyes rolled back in your head and your legs turned to jello," He leaned in, again. He put a hand on the wall behind her and let his head fall close enough to kiss her. "Did she do that for you, Felicity? During your one night stand?”

“Ah- Uh-” Now!Felicity made a stuttered sound that did not quite approach words.

“Oliver,” Future!Felicity said with a smirk, “you know damned well that Sara is a woman of her word.”

Oliver turned to Future!Felicity and bit his lip. He exhaled slowly when the older woman winked at him.

“She was right about other things, too,” he continued, his voice warm and rough. “I loved hearing her talk about how she thought you’d taste. She promised that we could take turns eating you out, learning how the flavor changed with each orgasm. Then there were all the different positions she had planned. She was going to set you down on my face while she fucked me. Or set you on my cock while she sat on my face. Or turn you around while you were on top of me, and work you with her fingers and making me _suffer_ through it, not allowed to move, or touch, until just the feel of your throbbing cunt took me over the edge.” 

“That’s very explicit,” Now!Felicity said.

“And you didn’t believe me when I said it was going to be embarrassing,” Future!Felicity said, a wry playfulness in her voice.

“I-I could really use some air,” Now!Felicity said.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, wrapping his hand gently around Now!Felicity’s cheek and chin, “it was incredibly hot. But Sara got one thing wrong, because while she guessed how your passion and sensitivity would translate, she totally underestimated your skill. What an amazingly quick study you are. I have no doubt that you,” he inhaled, “surprised her during your night together. Otherwise she would have bragged to me about getting to bed you first.”

Now!Felicity turned bright pink, as pink as her lipstick and looked down at the floor. “Sara’s not like that,” she said.

“Well not with you,” he agreed. 

“So why didn’t the two of you ask me?” Future!Felicity wondered aloud, drawing both their attentions. 

“Well, at the time, I thought you would say no,” Future!Oliver replied automatically.

“Of course. And I would have,” Now!Felicity said, with a pained smile.

“That’s a lie and you both know it,” Future!Felicity said to both of them. She switched her head back and forth between the two of them for a moment, then leveled her gaze at Future!Oliver. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, shuffling uncomfortably.

“It would have been too emotionally intense for me,” he admitted. “The three of us, together when I’d barely been back in Starling for a year? I was not ready for you and I knew it. I think Sara knew it, too.”

“Ha! That’s a good one,” Now!Felicity said, giving Future!Oliver a punch on the arm. “I mean, yeah, first year Oliver was a total horndog, I mean he, you, slept with—”

“Skip it,” Future!Felicity said sharply and Now!Felicity skipped it, automatically. Like she was listening to the voice inside her own head.

“But everybody knows you didn’t have any feelings for me until after Slade and even those got murky, you know, after Laurel died…” she shrugged. 

And Future!Oliver looked at her with his brows furrowed. Then he looked back a Future!Felicity confused. 

Future!Felicity smiled sadly and took his hand. “Told you,” she said.

“But,” he replied, brow still furrowed, “but what about-” she put her finger across his lips. 

“Timeline,” she said and he nodded. “In other news," she continued perkily, "the answer to the question you haven’t asked is _yes._ If you and Sara had asked me I would have said yes. And it would have been too emotional for me, too.” 

Future!Oliver slipped an arm around Future!Felicity’s waist and pulled her against his side. She put her cheek on his shoulder and he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. 

“You know" Future!Felicity said, "the first time I heard this, it sounded different to me than it does now.”

“Really?" Future!Oliver asked. "How?” 

“It’s not nearly as embarrassing from this side. Especially since the first time around the idea of you and Sara both wanting me at once was just overwhelming but now…” Future!Felicity trailed off.

“Now?” Future!Oliver prompted.

Future!Felicity looked up at him with a twinkle in he eye, “Now, I don’t think Sara wouldn’t stand a chance against Team Us.” 

Future!Oliver froze, and blinked at her, and when he spoke again his voice was once more in that lower octave. "That was not what I expected you to say.”

“Well this is all new to you, but I’ve had ages, _ages,_ since my first time on this elevator ride to consider the possibilities,” Future!Felicity said pivoting around to face Future!Oliver. She languidly wrapped her arms around his neck, as his palms found her hips. "so maybe I could back Sara into you, and you could hold her elbows behind her back while I," she smiled wickedly "use my surprising skills."

“You are…remarkable,” he said with a warm growl in his voice, and with a hand to the small of her back he pulled her in for a kiss.

Now!Felicity put her fingers in her ears looked away, and went “lalalalalalala.”

The elevator lurched and started moving again. There was a soft ping as the doors opened and Now!Felicity fled running smack into Now!Oliver who was waiting for them.

“You!” Now!Felicity said smacking Now!Oliver on the shoulder. “You are the most impossible, infuriating,” she scrunched her face up, not knowing what to say next, “dirty man ever. And that thing that I now _know_ you think about,” she pointed a finger at his nose, “and which you thought was never going to happen, it’s _really_ never going to happen. No matter what _they_ say.” 

Now!Oliver fell back a step as Now!Felicity pushed passed him stiffly. Now!Oliver turned to the future versions of himself and Felicity, confused. 

“What did you say to her?” he asked the couple. They were holding hands and looking at each with conspiratorial smiles.

“It’s probably better if you don’t know.” Future!Oliver said. “Timeline and all that. Plus, some surprises are just worth waiting for.”

“Ohhhh!” Future!Felicity said, turning dramatically to her Oliver with sudden understanding. “No wonder you’d thought about this elevator threesome so much!”

“I didn’t say _so much,_ I just said I’d thought about it before,” he replied.

“You had a threesome on the elevator?!?” Now!Oliver gulped.

“Okay! This moment I remember,” Future!Oliver said happily to Future!Felicity.

She snorted, and looked sympathetically at Now!Oliver. “We talked about favorite threesomes fantasies, and there was a little kissing at the end. But the only thing that happened was that I” she waived between herself and Now!Felicity’s back, “said some things to embarrass myself. Perfectly standard fair for all of us,” she swept her finger in a circle. Then she walked after Now!Felicity to have a look at the computers.

Future!Oliver put a hand on Now!Oliver’s shoulder. “I know you’re going to try and figure that out.” He looked like he wanted to say more but then decided against it. He pressed his lips together and put his other hand his younger self’s other shoulder. “Enjoy those ideas. And you’re welcome.”

Then Future!Oliver turned and strode after his wife. “What’s our progress on getting home?” He asked the room. “Felicity and I have guests to take care of after all.” 

Now!Felicity winced. Future!Felicity gave her husband a knowing smile. And Now!Oliver stood by the elevator confused. He looked over his shoulder, back into the small space. 

He was wondering, despite himself, what might have happened, what could still happen (?!), and what did it have to do with threesomes. He had ideas. But those were silly. It’s not like _that_ would happen if he was trapped for 20?(30?) minutes in an elevator with two Felicitys? Even if one wasn’t upset with him at the time, and the other wasn’t really upset with the him that was in the elevator with her… 

He was going to have to drop this idea. He was going to have to forget about it right now. Damn. _A little kissing at the end?_ What did that mean?


End file.
